1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel hepatic disturbance improver with a strong effect of improving hepatic disturbances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fatty liver is a lipid metabolism abnormality in hepatocytes in which fat appears and is deposited in an abnormally large amount. It is known that fatty liver in humans is caused by excess nutritional intake such as excessive calorie intake from foods, or may be associated with menopausal disorders, oxygen deficiency, abrupt hyperlipemia, and ulcerous colitis. In normal hepatocytes, the majority of fat is present as lipoprotein and therefore fat deposits do not occur. Fatty liver progresses to hepatocirrhosis over a period of 10 years or more, and thus treatment at an early stage is important. Improvements in everyday habits, such as, reduction of sugar in foods, intake of high-protein foods and suitable exercise, are recommended.
However, mere improvement in everyday habits does not rapidly provide effects, and dietary management restriction for a prolonged period of time cannot be continued in many cases. Further, it is known that fatty liver accompanying hyperlipemia is hardly improved by hyperlipemia-treating agent such as Mevalotin.RTM.. Moreover, even administration of polyene phosphatidylcholine as an agent for treating fatty liver is accompanied by problems, in that its relieving effects are weak, long-term administration is necessary, and no sufficient treatment effects have been achieved.
Therefore, in view of the afore-mentioned deficiencies in prior art treatment of fatty liver, it is clear that there still exists in the art a need for such treatments.